My Lonely Strawberry
by CureDream90
Summary: Ikuto left 3 years ago to find his father, and comes expecting to find a happy strawberry he left behind but what he comes back to is anything but happy! what torture has Amu and her sister been going threw? will Ikuto be able to save them from the pain? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gritting her teeth, waiting for the next strike to come down on her broken body, the young pink haired girl sat with her eye's closed on her bedroom floor holding her abdominal. The lights was all out apart from a small candle that sat on her desk, then it came, contact of a leather belt crashing on bare skin "WHACK!" her chest flung forward, as she held back a scream, again before she had any time to react it came down on her bare back, this time a lot harder and she couldn't help but let out a whimper.

Again it stopped momentarily the belt could be heard being strapped back into its rightful place around a pair of dress pants. The person that was causing the damage on this young girls body grabbed her by the hair, " What do you have to say for yourself slut?" she opened up her left eye, that held a dull golden colour. When he didn't get an answer straight away, 'SLAP!' her head was snapped to the left side blood trickled down her lip form the force of impact. "answer me!" when she didn't give an answer he just threw her onto the ground leaving the room.

The girl no older than 15 laid there, blood trickling down from her back her eye's closed again. This had been going on for the past 3 years since her mother passed away leaving the girl with that 'monster'. slowly taking a deep breath she took her battered arms and pushed herself up, she walked over to the closet and opened the door revealing a 11 year old girl.

"Ami, you are safe now, he's gone.." the younger girl came out, her sandy blonde hair which reached her shoulders and eye's that shone, on a normal day but today they held hurt and tears. "onee-chan! W..why did he do it again?" bringing the girl into a hug placing a gentle hand on the small girls head. " I don't know sweetie, but… I'll get us out of here one day I promise!".

Slowly they cleaned up the pinkette girls wounds and wrapped them up so none would get disinfected, after the girl placed on a baggy black t-shirt and laid down on her bed with her younger sister. Ami cried herself to sleep, gripping onto her older sister close. As the older girl thought about what happened 3 years ago.

* Flashback *

_It was a rainy day, and the girl was sat in the park with a older midnight haired boy, the girl was only 12 at the time, she wore a school uniform that consisted of a red plated skirt, white school shirt, black blazer but added with her own style of a red band around her left arm, a red tie that she added some safety pins on. Which was a little crooked. _

"_Amu… I'm sorry but I have to go.. I don't want to leav-" she placed a finger onto his lip and shook her head, " No, don't apologise or say you don't want to leave Ikuto this is something you have to do! You have to left him know! You have to go find your father Ikuto, promise me you will do!" the boy gave a smile as the girl now known as Amu looked to him with her golden eye's. He hugged her as it rained harder, " I'll come back as soon as I can for you Amu I promise! I.." she chuckled slightly "Don't say it now Ikuto, it will only make your leaving even harder. Tell me when you get back and all the fun you've had on your trip ok? I have to go, Mama is waiting for me to help cook dinner tonight" she stood up holding his hands. _

" _and you tell me everything that's happened to you when I get back ok? I'll see you later ne?" she nodded and ran a hand threw his wet hair, wanting to feel the softness of it one last time. " later Ikuto" with that she slowly let go of his right hand and began running down the street, tears falling out of her eye's. walking away from the boy she had fallen in love with was the hardest thing she had to do. _

_Later that night she had received a text from Hoshino Utau, Ikuto's younger sister saying that Ikuto had left for france, along with a picture of him. Utau was one of her best friends and she appreciated the picture. _

_But what happened after was something she wasn't expecting, while looking at the picture of Ikuto lazying about in a tree she got a call from an unknown number. _

"_Hello?" spoke Amu, _

"_Hello is this Hinamori Amu?" spoke the unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone, she sat up in bed, " yes? May I ask who's calling?" suddenly she had a bad feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach, who ever it was calling wasn't going to give her any good news, closing her eye's she hoped that Ikuto was ok and nothing was wrong with the plane. _

"_I'm sorry to say this Miss. Hinamori, but we just identified a person in a car crash outside the shopping district as Midori Hinamori… I'm sorry but your mother didn't make it… we have arrested the man on suspion of the car accident…" once the words her mother didn't make registered her mind, she couldn't think, her mother was gone! _

_She dropped the phone to the floor and began crying. The person on the other end of the phone began trying to get her attention didn't work and hung up. _

_That night, she had lost two people she loved, Ikuto in france and her mother had passed the gates to heaven. _

*End of flashback*

Opening her eye's Amu noticed it was now morning, there was no noise coming from downstairs in the house so that only meant the monster was either asleep or had left the house that morning.

Looking down in her arms, her little sister was still sleeping peacefully, she gave a smile, Ami was an angel.

She sighed and slowly shook the younger girls shoulder " Ami sweetie, time to get up, we need to get ready for school ok?" opening up her eye's the younger Hinamori gave a smile to her older sister and looked at the time, " it's 6.30 onee-chan can I sleep a little more?" giving a slight chuckle Amu nodded. " Alright, I'll wake you up in 10 minutes"

Getting out of bed, she walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, her bust lip was slightly swollen still, and the bruise on her cheek had gone darker, giving a sigh she began fixing herself up,. " oh the wonders of make-up, I have got to thank Utau one day for introducing me to it!" she spoke sarcastically, one she was done, he face looked like any ordinary girls. She placed her long shoulder length pink hair in a high pony tail. Taking the black chocker from the side and placed it around her neck, it had a small bell on it.

It was what Ikuto had gotten her as a joke Christmas present before his depature to france, saying that she would always be his. Even though he was the cat he had gotten her the cat collar. Walking back into her bedroom she saw her sister had snuggled up against the pillow, "Ami come on, we can stop at starlight and get you a sausage sandwich if you hurry up." when hearing that about food the young girl jumped out of the bed and began getting ready.

Amu gave small smile, even after the previous night events her younger sister could still be as energetic as a bunny. Going to her closet she pulled out a long pink sleeve shirt with the number 7 on it and had two small black strips on each arm. She then placed on a pair of black flare jeans, to complete her outfit she brought out her favourite pair of black converse. Which she was overly attached to.

Once finished Amu made sure to grab her wallet, keys, phone and her over shoulder school bag. Since entering high school the uniform rule was not needed and they could wear anything they wanted. Amu thanked god for this, it made it easier in covering up any bruises she had on her legs.

Soon enough Ami came bouncing into the room again wearing Amu's old school uniform, for Seiyo elementary school. "Ready Onee-chan!" with that they slowly decended down the stairs finding their father passed out on the 3-seater sofa, a empty beer bottle hanging from his fingers snoring his head off. Amu pressed a finger to her lips and they slowly exited the house.

Not even after 10 miutes of leaving the house they had made it down the street taking a left and made it to the starlight café, upon entering the woman working behind the counter smiled, " Ohayo Amu-chan, Ami-chan!" she wore the most cheerful smile on her face. "Ohayo!" both girls spoke.

"The usual? Sausage sandwich with tomato ketchup for Ami, and toast for Amu?" they both nodded the woman shouted at the back for someone to begin making the order as she handed the girls a can of 7-up each. "Thanks Trista don't know what we'd do without you!" the woman chuckled, " its ok Amu, I see both you girls as my own, you're here every morning oh that reminds me you still looking for a part-time job?"

Amu nodded to the woman, she then knelt down and pulled out a green polo t-shirt, " here, you can start on Friday after school ok?" Amu blinked "but what happened with sarah?!" the woman gave out a sigh. " Sarah said she had to quit because of comitments somewhere else, anyway, its just weekend work is that ok?" our favourite pinkette nodded "thanks"

The woman handed the girls their breakfast, Amu was about to pay but the woman shook her head, " Employee's don't need to pay" she winked to Amu, Amu bowed again " thank you come on Ami lets get you to school" Ami nodded already chowing down on her food.

It took a total 10 minutes to finish their food and drop Ami off at the elementary school before Amu had to walk another 5 minutes down the road to the high school. She was glad it wasn't that far away.

Upon entering her class, she went to the desk right at the back near the window ignoring all the chatter and gossip from girls in the classroom about some new transfer student to the school. She was about to go into dream land when suddenly someone hugged her head " Amu! Rima's being mean to me again!" turning her head she looked up seeing a blonde with two pig tails, "I was not Utau! Amu tell the drama queen I wasn't!"

Amu couldn't help but smile, Hoshina Utau and Rima her two best friends. " Alrigh girls calm down. I just got here!" suddenly Rima asked the question she'd been dreading.

"Amu what happened to your lip?!"

Well that's chapter 1 up! My first Shugo chara story hope you all liked it! Please be gentle!

Thank you

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Re-cap

_Amu couldn't help but smile, Hoshina Utau and Rima her two best friends. " Alrigh girls calm down. I just got here!" suddenly Rima asked the question she'd been dreading. _

"_Amu what happened to your lip?!" _

Chapter 2

Amu froze, she forgot that she couldn't cover up a busted lip with make up, Rima seemed to notice Amu's movements, " oh that? I walked into the fridge you know how clumbsy I am Utau!" Raising an eye brow and giving a slow nod, she wasn't fully buying. Both her and Rima had figured out a while ago that their best friend was hiding something from them. Although they couldn't figure out what.

Utau's eye's fell on Amu's favourite chocker, and gave a small smile, " any word from him yet?" Amu looked down and began playing with the bell on the chocker, but shook her head sadly, " no, I wonder how he's doing though." she sat back and looked out of the window, her thoughts drifted to her favourite blue haired neko, even though Utau had a face like she knew something about the boy.

The door opened and their teacher walked in, The girls quickly got in their seats, Utau at the side and Rima in front of Amu.

The class started off with advance calculus, before moving onto advance algebra, although throughout the whole class Amu's thoughts was kept on something else. Up until lunch time when the bell rang, the slim pop sensation gave a stretch "Gah! I thought that maths would never end! I hate that subject!" Rima rolled her eye's and moved her chair so she was facing Amu, " lets just eat I'm starving!" they pushed their desks together and pulled out their lunches apart from Amu.

"Did you forget your lunch again Amu?!" our pinkette looked to them and slapped a hand on her forehead, " Drat! I knew I was forgetting something this morning!" Utau laughed and pulled out an extra lunch from her bag. " I knew this would happen so here!" Amu took the food with a grateful smile. The three of them ate lunch and the day went by fast.

By time the end of the day rang, Amu had never left the class room no matter on how many times the girls tried, they also noticed that she winced every time someone touched her back.

When Amu left the school she didn't notice that someone was watching her from a tree.

Utau stood underneath it, " you going to go after her?" the boy in the tree jumped down and stood next to the blonde haired girl. " I'll visit her later tonight,"

When Amu picked up her sister and got home the house was empty, but it was a mess beer bottles all over the place, smashed plates. "Ami, go and start on your homework ok? Let me clean this up." Ami looked to her sister, "Are you sure? I can help you onee-chan?" Amu shook her head and began placing empty bottles in a bag, " Go up to my room 'kay? I have a lock on that door if you hear him come in while I'm cleaning lock it ok?!"

The younger Hinamori nodded and went upstairs, Amu gave a sigh as she got to work on what needed doing, rolling up her sleeves and placing rubbish in the bin, cleaning the pots and cups, laundry. Even though she knew the house would be a trash again the minute he would walk threw the door. Amu still had a thing called house pride, and she wasn't letting that man destroy that.

It took at least 45 minutes to get the lower part of the house spotless, and to look for ingrediant's for his meal that night, she knew there was no way she had time to make Ami and herself something to eat she'd have to sneak down and do that later.

Just as she was frying the vegatables and keeping an eye on the meat, the front door slammed open! Giving a slight wince knowing that it was time up. "AMU YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHERE'S MY DINNER!" he stagged into the kitchen and saw Amu finishing up dinner, "its almost ready" she didn't look him in the eye, she was afraid to, but she had to be tough for her sister. He went behind her and grabbed the scruff of her hair yanking it back. " You little shit! Didn't I tell you to make it ready before I get home!"

She winced, " it would have been if you didn't leave the house a trash!" Yanking her away from the host stove and slammed her into the wall "Don't talk back to me like that! I raised you better!" she tried not wincing from the injuries she received the night before, but he wasn't getting any satisfaction.

He pulled back his fist and threw it straight in her ribs, a sicking crack could have been heard, as pain shot up threw her whole chest, " now, are you going to treat me with the respect?" giving him a look in the eye's that was pure hatred wasn't the best of idea's, he grabbed the hot frying pan and without warning hit her in the stomach with it, flinging her head back she let out a loud agonizing scream. A sicking smile was plastered on his face,

" Now look what you made me do! You have half an hour to make me a decent meal or I will give you worse than that!" throwing her to the ground he walked to the fridge grabbing a beer and walked back out into the living room. Amu couldn't even touch her stomach from the 3rd degree burn she got, slowly standing up. Quickly she made her father a quick but simple meal that didn't even take 30 minutes. " Father its ready!" with that she ran as fast as she could upstairs before he even got into the kitchen knocking on the bedroom door gently. " Ami… it's me!"

The door opened and Ami let her older sister inside the bedroom. Amu only got 2 steps in the room before she had to lean against the wall and slide down. "Onee-chan I heard you scream! What did he do this time?" she spoke concerned after locking the door and grabbed the first aid kit. Amu bit her lip from the wound as her sister noticed the burns on the shirt. She knelt down and slowly peeled away the fabric, and widened seeing the burns.

Getting to work quickly on it and helped her sister change into a better top, was first on mind, once finished she helped her over to the bed and sat down gently cuddling up to Amu's side. "w..why don't you let me try and protect you onee-chan? H… he can't keep hurting you like this!"

Amu shook her head, " I can't, I can't let him hurt you Ami," she held her sister close stroking Ami's hair. Out of the corner of her golden eye's she could have swore she saw a blur of blue.

"Ami, tonight, how about we keep the balcony unlocked?" Ami looked confused and nodded " ok onee-chan." Ami got of the bed and unlocked the balcony door.

_Outside the window_

A midnight haired boy had been sitting on the tree branch looking bored he had been watching the younger Hinamori do her homework on Amu's bed, the young one had sure shot up. The house had seemed peaceful until his ears picked up a scream edmiting from the lower part of the house.

His ears perked up and the younger Hinamori rushed to the bedroom door, she wanted to unlock it but he noticed she backed up, and held her hands over her ears, the girl seemed to want to check on someone but was scared, trembling. 20 minutes later he watched as Ami let a pinkette girl into the room, from what he noticed she could barely walk before collapsing.

This got the boy concerned, until Ami took away Amu's shirt and his eye's widened, her stomach had 3rd degree burns on it. How the hell did she mange to do that? He also noticed a few other bruising against her torso and her now d-cup chest.

Once the girls had finished and Amu finally made it on the bed, he quickly jumped down from the tree before the girl caught him sitting in there. His mind was going threw all sorts of different thought's and pondering on why Ami didn't go check on her sister when she screamed.

"Amu… what's going on?" he spoke turning down a back alley and began heading home.

Once at his house, he was suddenly glomped by his overly excited sister, " Utau! Get off me!" she stood up and helped him up of the ground, " sorry you've been gone for 3 years I couldn't help it Ikuto! So you see Amu yet?" he looked to her and tilted his head, " somewhat yeah, it was mainly her sister though"

Utau raised her eye brow, " Are you becoming a child paedophile now?" Ikuto gave her a are-you-kidding-me look? "alright sorry, Ami does spend a lot of time in Amu's room, she told me, but never told me the reason on why."

Ikuto walkd over ot the sofa and sat down. " Utau, how long has it been since Amu invited you over there?" Utau thought about it, " Hmm… 2 ½ years now, it's a bit strange but why?" " she's hiding something just like you said. And I'm going to uncover what it is… "

Well that's chapter 2 poor Amu! Will her and Ami ever get out of that house?

Oooooo Ikuto's back! Will he finally confront Amu? What's he got up his sleeve?

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	3. Chapter 3

Re-cap

_Ikuto walkd over ot the sofa and sat down. " Utau, how long has it been since Amu invited you over there?" Utau thought about it, " Hmm… 2 ½ years now, it's a bit strange but why?" " she's hiding something just like you said. And I'm going to uncover what it is… " _

Chapter 3

Opening up a pair of golden eye's slowly, Amu looked around the room it was still pitch black, giving a sigh she must have fallen asleep after Ami unlocked the balcony window, looking down to her side, the younger Hinamori was asleep. Giving a smile she softly stroked a hand threw the girls hair before sitting up and looked to the digital clock at the side of her bed that read 2.34am. Standing up slowly so she didn't wake the sleeping girl next to her, she walked to the balcony and opened up the door going outside.

At first all she could feel was the chilly morning air, hitting her skin, leaving a small set of Goosebumps on her arms. Giving her arms a quick gentle rub she walked over to the railing and looked up into the starry sky. "Was it just my imagination when I saw Ikuto's hair earlier?" She gave a small sigh. "I'm beginning to sound desperate for his return, but I can't let him know about this… only I can get me and Ami out of here.." she leaned her head on the railing, she promised herself she would never cry. She would remain strong for her sister.

A small breeze blew past her but she didn't move, " so you missed me that much Amu?" shooting her head up in shock she knew that voice all too well. Turning around there he stood, at least a foot taller than herself, his shaggy midnight blue hair and sapphire blue eye's looking at her. His so annoying cocky smirk planted up on his face. " I never pegged you for someone begging for me" he spoke again.

Instead of breaking down and running into his arms, she began acting tough and turned round again, " Who said I was begging baka neko! Who'd beg for you?" his smirk grew as he walked forward and wrapped a pair of arms around her waist and laid his hands gently on her stomach. "Someone who got a serious injury and seems to be secretive" he was about to pull up the bottom of her T-shirt.

"Y…you saw that? It's nothing Ikuto I just knocked the frying pan over while cooking dinner earlier. I'm a Klutz remember." he pulled away and turned the girl to face him. "I'm not an idiot Amu, if you think me going to france made me lose brain cells then think again. I heard you scream earlier. What's going on? You promised me you'd tell me everything!" she pulled away from him " Like I said it's nothing Ikuto, but… I do have a favour to ask … well mainly for Utau"

He leaned in closely to hear what request she had, " could… Utau look after Ami this weekend? My dads going out on a business trip and I'm having to work. I don't want to leave her here on her own. An she loves spending time with your sister." Raising his eye brow in curiosity on to why she would ask that sort of question.

" Sure we would both love to have her over this weekend, what about you? You going to stay over? Sleep in my room?" he gave off his notorious smirk, as she squealed a little holding her ear, he had used his hot breath on the eat trick. "Y…you pervert! Something's don't change. Unfortunately I can't, I have a lot of stuff to do here this weekend but thanks. It means a lot"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek while holding back a blush and walked past him, " Utau knows when to pick her up from school tomorrow thank you again." he stood there stunned as he she walked into the bedroom and closed the balcony door. Placing a hand to his cheek his first small kiss from the girl even if it was on the cheek.

Amu seemed to have trouble going back to sleep that night after seeing Ikuto again after 3 years, when he held her she felt safe, she wanted to tell him everything on what happened, closing her eye's she gave out a small sigh. 'I'm sorry but I have to break our promise'

Morning soon came to the Hinamori sisters, but it wasn't a peaceful one a loud bang we heard on the door. Making both girls sit up, Amu quickly grabbed Ami's arm and threw her into the closet "Shhh ok?" Ami nodded scared, the pinkette closed the door and placed on the lock so her sister couldn't come out until what ever their father wanted was over and done with.

"AMU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!" Amu stalked over to the door and unlocked it before she could open it herself it was slammed open causing her to fall back onto the floor. "what the fuck do you think you was doing?!" Amu looked up to him and gave him a cold stare which he didn't like and grabbed her by the neck. " what do you need father?" she managed to chock out from the pressure he had on her voice box.

" what do I need? Some steam release that's what I need!" he threw her into the floor her head recoling off the desk, and walked over to her and kicked the girl 3 times in the stomach before standing on it with his foot placing half his weight on it. Amu could feel every surge of pain. Turning her head to the side she couldn't help but cough up blood. "Now, I know your hiding your sister somewhere! Where the fuck is she!"

Amu's head snapped up to him, " she already left for school! Your not going anywhere near Ami!" he pulled his foot back and crashed it down on her stomach again causing her to let out a painful gasp. "Where is she!" "She's not here! Now stop father!" his enraged eye's pulled his foot back and gave her one hard kick in the side. " I expect her home after school!"

Amu gave him a pair of cold eye's, " you wish… you'll never see her" he turned back to the girl struggling to stand up and took his foot kicking her straight in the fact sending the girl flying into the wall. " bitch" he then walked out slamming the door.

Catching her breath from the last kick she slowly got up and walked over to the closet and opened it up for Ami to come out placing a finger to her lips. " your borrowing some of my clothes this weekend, Utau said you can stay over ok?" Ami nodded and grabbed some bandages for the pink haired girl and they began patching her up.

*At school*

Amu managed to make it to her seat without showing too much pain, but once she sat down she leaned forward wrapping her right arm over and clutched the aching ribs. Also luckly Ami was able to cover up the bruising on her face with some make up before heading out, with protests asking Amu to stay over at Utau's also knowing that Amu would be in for a beating when she finished work that evening.

Suddenly she was grabbed out of her thoughts when she was given a large powerful hug, letting out a grunt in pain she managed to look up at her attacker Utau! "Gah! Utau! Off! Off!" Utau let go and looked a little hurt. " Amu! Sorry I was just so happy! Ikuto told me last night that Ami could stop over! I was so happy I love the little girl!" Amu couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

" she was excited also, sorry I can't make it this weekend I'm starting a new part time job at the starlight café" spoke the bubblegum girl. Utau sat down in her seat and noticed her best friend holdin her ribs. " Are you ok?" Amu looked down and smiled " Yeah I'm fine, just a little hungry ya know!" Rolling her eye's Utau pulled out a chocolate bar handing It to the girl.

"Here, your so dense when it comes to having food you know, in any case I'm surprised that Ikuto was able to see you last night." this made Amu raise an eye brow, " That reminds me why didn't you tell me he was back?" this caused the blonde to scratch her cheek.

"Surprise?" class soon went underway, Utau kept looking at Amu trying to notice any change, and what she did spot that the pain going threw Amu's face was getting worse. By time lunch hit her and Rima decided to gang up on the pink haired girl. They began dragging her out of the classroom and down the hallway. "H…hey wait! Where the hell are we going?"

" the nurses office Baka! Where else do you think were going? Obviously that stomach ache isn't going away" Amu froze, was her best friend watching her throughout class? No she couldn't let them know the truth, it would only place them in danger if they knew.

"what's going on here?" spoke a familiar male voice, they all turned to see Ikuto " Amu's got stomach ache and refusing to go to the nurses office!" that raised concern on the boy's face. " Amu?" this caused the girl to look at the older boy. She gave a small grin, " I'm fine seriously I-" she was cut off when someone's elbow accidently hit her ribs, gripping onto them tightly she let out a small gasp.

Utau turned to the group of teenage girls, " you bitches! Apologise!" the group turned around, it was none other than Saaya's group. " Oh soooooorry" with that they walked off. Ikuto knelt down to Amu who was now on the floor. " Does this have anything to do with that burn from last night?"

Amu widened, as both her best friends looked to her, " what burn?" Ikuto looked to them, " I went to Amu's yesterday afternoon and saw a burn on her stomach, come lets get you to the nurses office" with a lot of kicking and screaming, and funny looks on the other student's They managed to drag Amu off to the nurses office.

Once there the nurse turned to see them, " oh my whats wrong?" Rima stood in front of the group, " Amu's having terrible pains in her stomach area, could you take a look please?" the nurse nodded, " I can but… Ikuto you need to leave." Ikuto nodded and left the office waiting outside.

"Now Amu, I need you to remove your top.." Amu looked away, " No.."

"Please?"

"No"

"Amu take it off!" - Utau

"No I wont"

"Amu do we have to use force?" - Rima

"No I am not taking it off!"

The nurse was about to give up until Utau pinned Amu's arms to the bed and Rima unzipped the poor girls jacket, successfully after 5 minutes of struggling 3 of the 4 girls in the room let out a large gasp, our pinkette looked the other way ashamed of ever letting the girls see her body like this.

Utau was stood behind Amu so she got a better look at the belt scars.. Reaching out she gently touched on, sending a shiver going down the girls spine, "Amu…" "Don't say a word… Nurse could you please treat my ribs so I can go?"

Well that's chapter 3 done! The girls have finally found out! What are they going to do?

Oooooo Ikuto's back! And now finally seen Amu! Will Utau tell him the girls secret?

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	4. Chapter 4

Re-cap

_Ikuto walkd over ot the sofa and sat down. " Utau, how long has it been since Amu invited you over there?" Utau thought about it, " Hmm… 2 ½ years now, it's a bit strange but why?" " she's hiding something just like you said. And I'm going to uncover what it is… " _

Chapter 4

It took 20 minutes to see to Amu's wounds, constaint whimpering and ow's here and there from when her ribs got touched. " I have done all I can to clean them up Amu, if you would like to talk to someone about these event's then please feel free to…" Amu shook her head, there was no way in hell she was going to explain on how all this happened to her.

" it was just a simpl accident, falling down the stairs this morning, don't worry about it Nurse and thank you." she handed them all passes to head back to class, and excused herself having something else to attend to.

Utau sat down next to her best friend as Amu pulled her upper clothing back on, " Amu.. What really happened? What's _Been! _happening?" Amu just stood up throwing the pass in her pocket, " Nothing's been happening Utau, and you both better keep this quiet ok? Like I said it was a simple fall down the stairs, and the burn on my stomach was from making dinner last night." both girls looked to each other confused.

"Come, we may as well skip the rest of school, before you have to pick up Ami and I have to go to work, don't be sending Ikuto onto my back" she walked out of the infirmary and past Ikuto. He watched her walk down the hallway alone, there was something she was hiding and wasn't going to tell anyone. He also noticed the lonely aura she had around her, the pain she held in her eye's.

Like it was calling for someone to save her from an un wake able nightmare. Rima and Utau exited the nurses office and looked to him he noticed the upsetting and hurtful look in there eye's. "what happened?" Rima was about to say but Utau placed a hand on her shoulder giving a shake of the head. Indicating the timing wasn't right to tell him.

That just got the poor boy even more worried.

Classes for the rest of the day went extremely slow for the pinkette she was thankful that the nurse didn't send her to the hospital, which would have eloped in more questions from the doctors, and giving out lies that she would have to tell to cover up what was going on at home, she couldn't let anyone know, she couldn't let anyone get dragged into her mess and get hurt by the monster she ones knew as a loving father.

School soon ended and Amu swung her shoulder bag over her neck and plugged in her Ipod listening to Plumbed ' Damaged' song. She was glad she didn't have to go straight home and head to the café first.

Her working shift consisted of

Friday - 4pm till 7 closing time

Saturday - 9am - 7 closing time

Sunday 10 am - 5 closing time

She was perfectly happy with these times apart from Sunday meaning she would have to go home earlier to deal with her drunken father. An she wasn't going to ask Trista to keep the café open longer on a Sunday otherwise it would end up in a unnecessary questions battle on why she wanted it opened longer.

It took a total 15 minutes to get to the café, leaving 10 minutes before her shift started, which was good so Trista could show her the ropes before she began getting straight into the work.

"Amu sweetie, your early, how was school?" Asked the woman behind the counter, Amu just gave a small smile, " was alright, got sent to the nurses office for an unnecessary visit." the woman raised her eye brow, " really? Oh dear, what did they think was wrong?" Amu just shrugged, " I had hunger pains, me and Ami didn't have time to grab breakfast this morning remember. Was running late"

The woman placed a cup of coffee on the table for Amu as the young pinkette went into the back and changed into the polo t-shirt she had been given the day before. The café wasn't large but it wasn't small either, the walls was covered in a midnight blue colour with small and big golden stars on the walls, right in the centre shone a silver moon the lights was a little dimmed giving it more of an atmosphere.

Trista handed the young girl an apron, in which instead of putting it around Amu's neck she just folded it in half and wrapped it around her waist, tying it to the side of her blue washed jeans. Giving a small chuckle, " you never change do you, always got to take a simple uniform and transforming it to a style that suits you, here at least wear the collar down." she walked over and flipped the collar down making it look a lot neater than what it originally was.

On the Green top was pretty basic but on the collar held a star on he left and a crescent moon on the right. Just on the left breast, held in gold fancy colours '_starlight café'. _Trista then went over the basics and gave Amu a run down on the prices, how to make coffee's like cappuchino's, Latte's, American coffee, white coffee, Expresso's. She also went threw 6 different flavoured tea's peppermint, rose, earls grey, English breakfast and normal tea.

After was the food menu, which Amu knew off by heart since she was in there almost every morning with her sister, then it came to kids meals, where everything in the kitchen was placed.

It didn't take Amu long to grasp the basics of everything, after the 3rd customer came in she was basically perfect. Only problem was her smiling, Trista could see threw the fake smile she also knew the girl hadn't given off a real one since her mother past away or when she was around her sister.

The evening flew by and it was time to start cleaning up, Amu was wipping down tables when her boss walked up, " Amu sweetie, since it's your first day you can go home early ok? Oh I forgot to mention you can pick up your wages every Sunday at the end you'll be on £6.20 an hour minimum wage ok?" Amu smiled and nodded "are you sure? I can stay a bit longer and help finish cleaning. Ami's staying at a friends house this weekend and my dad's on a business trip so I don't really have to be home."

Trista thought about it "Alright, only another 15 minutes then I want you out of here ok?" giving up Amu agreed.

Once finished she walked out of the café, her hoodie zipped up halfway and she'd flipped her collar back up as she began the slow walk heading off home, until she bumped into someone. Looking up it was him again. " Ikuto what do you want?"

He held out a shopping bag, " Utau asked me to bring you these said they was your favourite." Amu took the shopping bag off him and gave a small smile, inside was her favourite pocky with some refreshments. " how was your first day of work?" Amu looked up to him. " was ok, money's a little tight at home at the moment so the job helps sort that out."

She leaned against the sidewalk railing next to him " listen I know you don't want to talk about it but, when your ready I'm here to listen on what's been going on these past three years Amu, on your happiness, struggles, I'm even curious on how kiddy king isn't with you all the time" giving a slight chuckle, " he stopped being around me because I was depressed after mother passed away, I was silent and wouldn't talk to anyone so he and most of them eventually gave up talking to me apart from Utau and Rima, who eventually brought me out of my shell."

Ikuto couldn't help but smile, so his sister was good for something " Well that's good, seeing you with a smile is always better, your always a lot cuter too" Amu couldn't help but blush and look at the ground. " Amu I…" she shook her head pushing herself off the railing and stood in front of him, her back to his face, " I still stand by what I said Ikuto, don't say them words to me, at least… not yet. We made a promise and you've only just returned, we don't have to rush and we still need to know about each other more. I'm sorry if I can't ask for how you feel at this moment in time." with that she began the long walk home, but he wasn't going to allow her away that easily.

Reaching out and grabbing her wrist, to pull her back he noticed her flintch, he felt her freeze, just what was she hiding? Ripping her wrist away from him she began running off down the street, only catching a bit of her face, tears glistening in her eye's. from sadness? Or was it pain?.

* with Utau*

Utau had picked up Ami at the elementary school and smiled when the girl ran and hugged her, " Hey squirt! How you been?" the smaller blonde smiled, " Great! It's been so long! Utau- nee-chan! Thank you for having me over this weekend!" Utau winked to the girl as they began walking down the street.

"No problem kiddo, I just wish your sister could join us, but she mentioned something about a part time job?" the Hinamori nodded and smiled, " she's been looking hard for a job these past few months to help out with paying bills and shopping, things are a little tight on us at the moment, and … Dad's not exactly pulling his weight around in the right places…" Ami looked down at the ground. Her eye's held sadness as she mentioned that last part.

"I'm sure he's still depressed from… the accident a few years ago, maybe we should do something to try and cheer him up?" Ami shook her head almost too fast, " No it's ok! That's why Amu's doing this to cheer him up and help him out. No matter on how much I want to help out too, Amu refuses saying I need to focus more on my education than be looking for a job."

Utau ran a hand threw her long blond hair, " Ami, we took Amu to the nurses office today, did… you know about her injuries?" that caused the younger Hinamori to stop walking, as Hoshina looked to her, she noticed on how the girl had froze up. " I.. I do, but I promised I wouldn't say anything." she carried on walking but Utau placed a hand on the girls shoulder, " I know it wasn't just a simple fall down the stairs, does Amu have a boyfriend she's not telling us about and he's hurting her?"

Ami blinked, and couldn't help but hold in a laugh, " You know on how much my onee-chan is hooked on Ikuto-nii-kun. It's all she ever thinks about you've noticed on how she's always wearing the chocker he got her right? Why would she be interested in someone else when wearing that?" hmm the girl did have a point. Then Utau put two and two together, " its your dad isn't it?" Ami turned round faster than you could say Shugo! "H…how?" Utau had a sad smile on and just hugged the girl close.

"H…he doesn't hurt you also does he?" Ami just rested her head in Utau's chest, and shook, " Amu always hides me before he gets to. Please Utau-nee-chan you can't tell anyone! Don't even let Amu know! Please! We haven't told anyone because we don't want you all hurt!"

The pop star just held the younger girl closer stroking her hair, wet drops landed on Ami's face, she looked up and saw the pop star crying, " Utau-onee-chan?" " why couldn't Amu trust me? I could have helped… I could have offered you both a place to stay… I'm so sorry Ami, I'm so so sorry…"

Instead of Utau comforting Ami it ended up turning the other way around, standing there for what seemed like hours. Utau's cries finally stopped and they headed off to the supermarket, and bumped into Ikuto, which Utau made him take a shopping bag and forced him to go to Amu's work to hand them to the girl.

Well that's chapter 4 done! Poor Utau,

Oooooo Ikuto's not been listened to and bossed about by his sister! Will he stand for this?

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	5. Chapter 5

Re-cap

_Instead of Utau comforting Ami it ended up turning the other way around, standing there for what seemed like hours. Utau's cries finally stopped and they headed off to the supermarket, and bumped into Ikuto, which Utau made him take a shopping bag and forced him to go to Amu's work to hand them to the girl. _

Chapter 5

Amu finally reached the front door of her home, her father was there, she noticed his car in the driveway. Luckly Ami wasn't here tonight because she really wasn't looking forward to the encounter she was going to have with him. An its best that her sister wasn't there to witness another one there was only so much she could put her 11 year old sister threw.

The trauma the young girl had to witness must be taking its toll on her, closing her eye's Amu had to endure the beatings and Ami had to endure watching them day by day in the protection of the girls closet. It really wasn't the best hiding spot to put the girl in, a dark cold small space. She was surprised Ami wasn't claustrophobic by now.

Taking a deep breath she unlocked the front door and walked in, hearing noises coming from the living room she could only guess her father was in a pissed off mood, she quietly closed the door and slowly began making her way to the stairs trying to avoid causing attention.

It only worked until she got to the first step, "AMU! Get your arse here this instant!" letting out a sigh she placed the carrier bag and her book bag on the floor so they wouldn't get destroyed in his anger, and walked into the living room. "Yes father?" she was met with a hard punch to the face knocking her backwards into the sofa " I got a phone call from your school today from the nurse telling me you was injured! How the fuck did she find out!"

Her tongue ran over the right side of her teeth, she swore one was missing " I was forced by a teacher to go because someone elbowed me in the ribs idiot! I just said I fell down the stairs!" grabbing her by the hair and slapping the girl across the face, " don't talk back to me like that you ungrateful brat! Who's put a roof over your head since your mother passed away huh? ME! Who's put food on the table ME!" she kicked him in the shin trying to get him off her.

"I never said you didn't! get of me!" he grabbed her top and roughly ripped it off and took off his belt, " You bitch! You really love the belt don't you?" he pulled it back and WHACK! It cracked across her chest going to the right side of her waist, she gritted her teeth, as he sent another one cracking down " I also told you to make sure Ami was here tonight! Where the fuck did you hide her this time?"

Amu couldn't help but let out a smirk, " Some where, away from you" he threw her into the wall so her exposed back was facing him. He brought back the belt and sent it crashing down on her bare skin even harder. No she wasn't going to scream, she wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction.

" WHERE IS SHE!" he sent it crashing down again. This time a small scream escaped her lips, as tears began falling down her face. " I'm not telling you!" raising his foot he sent it crashing into her left leg, she fell to her knees holding her leg, but he wasn't done yet. Grabbing the girl by her hair he slammed her head off the wall then the table, small tricklets of blood dropped onto the ground as she felt herself going dizzy.

"Now get to your room out of my sight!" Picking herself up she grabbed her top and ran upstairs to her room, along with her bags and locked the door. Painfully she slid down and finally broke down. "Why… why is he doing this to us mama?" the dizziness in her head wouldn't stop as she began having blackspots in her vision, she could have swore she saw a large blue cat outside her window, but she couldn't focus as she fell down sideways on the floor. "Amu…." was all that was spoken.

Although she never hit it, as someone caught her gently and lifted her up walking over to the bed.

The male looked down at her battered and broken body, "Amu… so this is what you was hiding?" he began going around the bedroom and found the first aid kit he saw Ami get out the other day and walked quietly over to where she laid, using the small light at the side of her bed he began gently cleaning up her wounds. With each one he treated, he felt more and more anger burn up in his soul. He was never going to forgive the bastard that hurt her.

*20 minutes Earlier*

Ikuto had walked into his house to see a crying Ami and Utau, confused he walked in and placed a hand on the younger Hinamori's shoulder, " what's going on in here?" Utau looked up to her brother, as Ami looked down to the ground, " Ami just told me why Amu's been so cold and distant. Well I figured it out before we saw you at the supermarket but what Ami's just told me is a lot more disturbing."

Ami looked up to the blue haired boy, " Ikuto-nii-kun…. You're the only one that can help her.. She'll be all alone in that house. She needs you to go and protect her please!" Ami broke down even more. Raising his eye brow in confusing Utau looked to him.

"Ikuto… Its their father.." upon hearing them words he let the hand fall off Ami's shoulder and backed up a little, Amu's father? Amu needs protecting? He is the only one that can help? He was lost in thought until he felt a tug on his shirt, he looked down seeing the sadness in Ami's eye's. "Please.. He'll kill her!" with them four words said Ikuto ran out of the house and began heading towards Amu's home immediately. When he got there he was about to go threw the balcony window when he noticed that she was no where in site, it didn't even look like she was home yet until he heard running and the room door slam open.

Amu was fiddling with the lock and she finally slid down, he widened at the damage done on her body, blood was going down her back and chest, the side of her head wasn't much better, he noticed she was beginning to fall sidewards and rushed into the room just before she hit the floor. "Amu…."

And that's how it got to the point of Ikuto wrapping the girls wounds. He looked threw her clothing and found a baggy long sleeve blue t-shirt with a little kitten on the front. He couldn't help but smirk it was one that he bought her from the fair as a joke present when they was younger. He couldn't believe she kept it. "She must keep everything I got her." gently he slipped her into the top and took off her converse.

When he knew she was as comfortable as she could get on the bed he sat down at the end and held her left hand. If it wasn't for the fact that Amu was out cold and didn't know exactly on who did this to her, he would have gone and killed the bastard all ready.

Slowly he found himself falling asleep next to her, wrapping his arms around the girls waist gently and protectively.

*4 hours later*

Amu slowly began to wake up, her body hurt like hell and she felt something heavy on her stomach. Not only that but the warm comfort she felt next to her wasn't what she was expecting. "Huh? Ami's at Utau's house tonight then wh-" she turned her head and was face to face with a sleeping Ikuto. Quickly she had to cover her mouth from screaming, she didn't want to wake the sleeping kitty up, but … she really needed to go to the bathroom. Which she was glad that joined onto her bedroom so she didn't have to leave the comfort of her own bedroom.

Slowly she tried to move his arms but that only caused his arms to grip around her waist even tighter, gritting her teeth as his arms put pressure on the bruised ribs she really was trying not to make a sound. After a few more minutes she managed to get out of his grip and slowly tip toe to the bathroom.

She turned on the light and did her business, she then looked into the mirror, what shocked her was the fact the wounds had been treated. Her eye's widened, and lookd down seeing she was in a top she hadn't seen for 3 years,

If he treated her wounds and put her a top on, then… he'd seen the wounds and… seen her in just a bra! Ok the bra she wasn't concerned about at the moment but the fact he found out about her secret! How was she going to dodge this one! No way could falling down a set of stairs cause belt lashes across her back and chest.

Putting her head down so her long bangs covered her eye's she decended from the bathroom to find Ikuto sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eye's tiredly like a kittle. " You know, leaving me all alone for too long Amu is very mean." he gave a stiff yawn and looked to her.

"How are you feeling?" Amu just walked over to the bed and sat with her back against the wall, her knees brought up to her chest not saying anything. "Amu… tell me who did this?" she just turned her head away from him. Tears stung the corner of her eye's. he placed a gentle hand on her knee. Not wanting to frighten her.

"Amu… I'm here, I wont let them hurt you any longer.. Just tell me, who did this to you?" Amu finally looked him in the eye's " Ikuto, its dangerous for you to be here, please just go. I appreciate you fixing my injuries but its nothing ok? I'm fine." his face went from gentle to concerned.

"Amu clearly your not fine, I saw how bad them wounds was, some wouldn't stop bleeding for 10 minutes! You know I care about you, you can't push me away when both you and Ami need help."

Looking down, she knew she needed help, she knew that they had to get out of that house and that her father should be locked up some where, mental home? Prision? A grave 6ft under? She didn't know. " Just leave Ikuto I… I don't want to see you here ever again. Keep Ami take her far away from this house ok? Look after her and give her a good place to live. Something I couldn't. just… don't come near me again please…"

She began trying to push him out the window. " But Amu!" "NO BUTS! I don't care Ikuto! I hate you! You hear me HATE! You! You left me all alone for 3 years! Leave! Don't come back!" Those words crashed into his heart, he couldn't believe he heard her say that.

"Amu… what about our pro-" " I DON'T CARE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he stood up, his hair covering his eye's "I'll leave then… I'm sorry I couldn't help you Amu…" with that he left threw the balcony window he was about to climb down when he heard Amu's door been kicked open. She looked to the door in fear.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SHOUTING AT! AT THIS TIME OF THE MORNING!" she rushed to the balcony window and locked it, her eye's met with Ikuto's with an apologetic good by look before she was dragged back by her hair, and began having the worst beating she's ever gotten.

Ikuto widened when he saw Amu being beaten by her father, blood was flying everywhere! He began trying to get threw the balcony window but nothing was working, '_shit she locked it!' _that's when his heart stopped, Mr. Hinamori pulled out something long and silver, time stood still everything went in slow motion, Amu's eye's was on the blue haired Neko. "Help!" was all he heard before the knife was brought down.

Well that's chapter 5! Ikuto! Will he stop the knife! Will anyone even hear what's going on with all that shouting!

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	6. Chapter 6

Re-cap

_Ikuto widened when he saw Amu being beaten by her father, blood was flying everywhere! He began trying to get threw the balcony window but nothing was working, 'shit she locked it!' that's when his heart stopped, Mr. Hinamori pulled out something long and silver, time stood still everything went in slow motion, Amu's eye's was on the blue haired Neko. "Help!" was all he heard before the knife was brought down. . _

Chapter 6

*Amu's POV*

This was it, I saw Ikuto trying to get threw the balcony window, I was glad I locked it before I was attacked, I feel so guilty for making him sit threw this, but I can't let my father hurt him. Ikuto.. I've loved him ever since I met him at that construction site 4 years ago as I was just 11. We got off on the wrong foot at first but he became a kind person that only seemed to open up to me. Him and Utau have been there for me ever since I lost my mother, when the guardians chose to finally ignore me.

I felt bad because Utau could have gone with the guardians just to stay close to Kukai, I knew she loved him and I know she still does. Same with Rima, I knew on how much she cared for Nagihiko but she still stuck to stay by my side. No matter on how many times I pushed them away they came back like a boomerang. I am grateful though cause it gave me a chance to send Ami to people that cared about us.

That's when I noticed Ikuto's face drop, his body froze I looked up and saw my father with a steel cold kitchen blade, my eye's widened I knew what was coming, my heart stopped beating, turning my head again, I spoke the only words I could "Help!" and that was it, I felt it pierce me threw my stomach, the blade was so cold, liquid running down my stomach as tears fell from my eye's. the last thing I saw before I blacked out was my father being thrown to the other side of the room. And sirens being herd outside the house.

*Normal POV*

Ikuto had finally smashed threw the balcony window filled with rage, he kicked Mr. Hinimori off his daughter and held him pinned to the wall, " You bastard! Do you realise what the fuck you've just done to your own daughter!" the man grinned, " oh so the little sluts been sleeping around? I don't care! The bitch is finally dead! Dead dead dead!" Ikuto pulled back his fist and punched the man 3 times in the face before realising he was knocked out, Ikuto ran over to Amu and took off his top placing pressure on the wound. "Amu! Stay with me! Please!"

Her breathing was short but ragged, she was struggling, the beating she had gone threw was a lot worse than the other ones. Everything seemed to go so fast, one minute he was holding pressure on the girls wound and the next he was taken for questioning about breaking in and what happened.

" you have to let me go with her please! Sh…she's!" but the officer placed a hand on his shoulder, " I'm sorry son but you have to be questioned about the events."

After half an hour of questioning, the police took Mr. Hinimori into custody and Ikuto was given a ride to the hospital where he had to wait for information on how Amu was doing.

Ikuto was sat with his head down, topless, and his trousers covered in blood. He couldn't believe it, event's playing threw his mind. Sinking into unforgivness his phone began ringing.

It was Utau, that's right, Ami had to know about this, " Hello?" "IKUTO! Where the hell are you?"

" Utau… c…come to the hospital… bring Ami and some spare clothing for me 'kay?" soon the phone was hung up and he was left in the hospital silent again. Occasionally looking up at the A+E where Amu was currently being treated. He looked at the clock 2.30AM he didn't know it was that late, otherwise he would have told his sister to come in the morning.

Another 20 minutes past and 2 hysterical girls rushed into the hospital and spotted the blue haired boy. "Ikuto!" he looked up once they spotted the blood on his hands and trousers Ami went even more hysterical. "w…what happened?" he held out his hand "Let me change first… and I will tell you" with that his sister handed the boy his clothing and he went into the washroom down the hallway, when he came back Ami was sat on the chairs trying to calm down with Utau rubbing her back.

" Ikuto, please tell us…" he gave out a sigh and sat down placing a hand on Ami's back, " I went round like you told me to, Amu was in her bedroom passed out topless, with what looked like belt marks over her body, I patched her up and let her sleep, about an hour ago we both woke up and she…she told me to leave the house and never come back. Saying I left her alone for 3 years and she hated me." this shocked both girls, Amu would never say anything like that unless. " So I left… but not before her door was slammed open and that…bastard was stood there, she locked the balcony door so I couldn't get back in."

Ami nodded " she does that to protect someone when he's in the room," he sighed, " yes but… it got worse, he beat her, I struggled to get it open, not wanting to cause disturbance in the neighbourhood, but he pulled… out a knife…" ami placed a hand on ikuto's telling him to stop, that she could work out the rest on her own. Pulling both girls into a hug they began the long wait on to see if their friend was ok.

Finally after 2 hours, the nurse came out. "Hinamori Amu?" they all stood up, and walked to her, " I have news for you about …."

Well that's chapter 6 sorry its not longer than that… I kinda ran out of idea's I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as I can!

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	7. Chapter 7

Re-cap

_Finally after 2 hours, the nurse came out. "Hinamori Amu?" they all stood up, and walked to her, " I have news for you about …." _

Chapter 7

Ami walked up in front of Ikuto, " Is my sister ok? Please…" the nurse took a deep breath and placed a hand on the girls shoulder, " her injuries are quite bad, she just had to go threw surgery to stitch up the damage to her stomach from the knife wound. Amu also has 3 broken ribs fractured ankle, fractured left wrist, the burns to her stomach, also multiple laceration marks. She will make a full recovery, young man you found her just in time."

Ikuto couldn't help but give out a small smile " Nurse could we please see her?" asked Ami she really wanted to be at her sisters side. The nurse looked to the time it was almost 5am, normally she wouldn't allow it until visiting hours started, " Alright, you can go in, you all look like you could do with some tea or coffee, I'll bring them to the room for you. I will warn you the police are going to be coming round later today wanting to ask Amu some questions about the events that's been happening. Just help her be prepared for it when she wakes up ok?" they all nodded and thanked the nurse.

" Alright if you go down the hallway, ICU, room 157 ok?!" with one last nod the group of three began walking down and finally reached the room that held their favourite pink haired girl. Ami was the first to open the door, the older Hinamori sister was sat up in bed, her arm in a sling, looking out of the window. The rare gold eye's she had held sadness and shame. Bandages wrapped around her forehead, band aid on the right side of her cheek and a gauze on the left side.

Once she heard the door open she turned around and saw them, once seeing Ami she held her right arm and the young girl ran and hugged her sister tears falling. " I .. I thought I lost you onee-chan!" Amu placed her chin on the girls head and stroked the sandy blonde hair she had. " I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry I worried you." Utau was at the other side of the bed wrapping her arms gently around them joining in the group hug. " don't scare any of us like that again!" the young pop star had tears falling down her own cheeks. Amu snuggled with them " I'm sorry Utau, I never expected things to escelate this far. I only have myself to blame."

The last member that entered the room sat down on the edge of the bed by Amu's fractured leg, " in any case, I'm going to make sure nothing like this happens again, you and Ami are moving in with me and Utau" this caused the Hinamori sisters to look at him with a stupid look on their faces. " but … we can't.." was all Amu could sat, he shook his head not having any of it. " I'm going to make sure your safe and sound from now on. Do you know how much it hurt when you locked me out and I had to watch what he did to you!" Amu just looked away, down at the sheets. She remembered the pain and shocked expression Ikuto had on his face as he watched her being beaten to death. He took Amu's good hand in with his, " remember our promise? I intend to keep that." this caused the other girls to look confused as Amu nodded. " I remember," she let out a stiff yawn Utau gently laid the girl back on the pillows to avoid any pain in her ribs, " come, get some sleep ok chick?" Utau spoke.

Amu stuck her tongue out, " How many times… have I told you… not to call me … chick!" she spoke threw another yawn, closing her eye's, almost immediately the girl fell asleep.

They all took a seat next to the bed, she looked so peaceful on finally being free from the abuse her father had given her day in and day out. Utau looked to the time, "How about we go for something to eat Ami? Ikuto could you stay and watch over Amu we will bring you something back ok?" Ikuto looked to them wondering what kind of idea his sister had in that mind of hers.

Ami nodded and looked up to Utau, " Can we go to the starlight Café? Trista knows my usual order from there and I need to tell her that Amu can't come into work for the rest of the weekend. She needs to know the truth on what's been going on." The older pop star nodded and the girls left the room as a nurse was walking in. " Oh? Leaving already?"

Utau smiled, " We will be back, for now Amu's boyfriend is watching over her." she gave a wink to Ikuto who suddenly turned a slight shade of pink but with a murderous look on his face.

With that the girls left the room heading out of the hospital. Ami turned to the pop star, " I see what you did there giving onee-chan and onii-kun some time alone together even though onee-chan is asleep." Utau smiled at the younger girl and nodded as the early morning chills made them shiver a little. " Damn we rushed out the house this morning we forgot our jackets!" the young Hinamori couldn't help but laugh at the girl. "I'm use to it, most days me and Onee-chan had to rush out the door we normally forget our outdoor coats and just head straight off to the café for breakfast. Trista would scold us even though we couldn't tell her the reasons."

Utau smiled and placed a hand on the girls shoulder, " But now you can tell her the reasons behind why you had to do that, did Trista always have her suspsions about what was going on with you girls?" Ami just shrugged, " I don't know, but she's like a second mother to us, since our mother died in that accident, we had no one else to look up to besides her. We are grateful for that."

Soon enough the girls got to the café just as Trista was outside setting up the notice board, "Ohayo Ami, where's your sister this morning?" she gave off a gentle smile to the girls, but when Ami looked to Utau with a sad look, her smile turned into a worried gaze. " something happened to her didn't it? Come inside where it's a bit more quite, were not opening for another half hour so take your time" with that they entered the café.

Trista quickly got them some drinks and sat down at a table near the counter, Ami was staring into her cup of Tea, " Alright girls, tell me what happened."

Ami couldn't she couldn't say it, Utau placed a gentle hand on the younger girls shoulder, "Miss…" Trista held up a hand, " please call me Trista, the Ami and her sister does." Utau nodded and took a deep breath, " Trista, Amu… she's, " "Take your time, I can stall the opening time for as long as needed." Utau smiled she could see the reasons on why Ami said this woman was like a mother to them. She was patient, kind and gentle.

" Last night I got a call from my brother, he had gone round to Amu's house for a visit, he's always liked her… but the call I got wasn't pleasant. Amu's in the hospital at the moment." Trista's eye's widened covering her small mouth. "Oh dear… let me guess, someone hurt her… " Utau and Ami looked shocked. " I may seem dense but I've noticed bruising on Amu for a long time, I was always just sitting back waiting for the right time for her to tell me."

Ami looked to the woman as tears started falling down her cheeks, " it was papa… he .. He stabbed her last night, I…if it wasn't for Ikuto-nii-kun, then… onee-chan would… wouldn't be here" The woman stood up and immediately went to the girls side pulling her into a gentle hug. Stroking the young girls hair, " I'm so sorry Ami… I'm so sorry for not helping you girls when you needed it."

Ami gripped the older womans top, " she… she was always protecting everyone, she told me not to tell anyone cause she was afraid our friends and the people we love would get hurt because of him! I hate him Trista.. I hate my papa" Trista stroked the young girls hair, " its ok, he won't hurt you any more sweetie, he wont hurt your sister anymore either. I promise…"

Utau smiled at the site, the woman knew how to comfort Ami better than she ever could, "Trista… unfortunately we don't know on how long Amu is going to be hospitalized for, so… w-" Trista shook her head, " don't worry about it, I hired Amu here for the main reason to get her away from any problems she was having, she always smiles here. Alright! Let me make you both some breakfast and we will all go to the hospital together ok?" "But is that ok Trista? Don't you need to run the café?" asked Utau.

Trista placed her hands on the hips, " Hmph! I'm not going to stand here all day working while Amu's in the hospital, my nephew can take over for today." just then the door bell rung and a boy with shaggy brown hair walked in, "About time you got here…" they turned and Utau was a little shocked on who it was. " Kukai?" the boy looked to them.

"Oh! What are you two doing here?" Trista stood up and whacked him over the head, " that's none of your business! Your late! I told you to be here an hour ago! I wont be long girls, does Ikuto need any food also?" this caused the boy to raise his eye brow.

"Why would Ikuto need food?" the two young girls looked to the floor while Trista went into the back. "Oi!, how come your not talking? If its because I stopped talking to Amu then…" Utau stood up and slapped him across the cheek. " You have no right to say her name! not after you and everyone else abandoned her! Not when she needed her friends the most!" he held his cheek and blinked, Ami ran straight in between them. " Stop! Remember Amu didn't want anyone to know! Kukai I apologise.. " Ami bowed which took Kukai back.

"o…okay? Could someone please explain to me properly about what's exactly going on here? I'm a little confused, I get slapped by Utau, abused by my aunt, and apologised by Hinamori's little sister?" Kukai ran a hand threw his brown hair, " what a confusing mor-"

"Amu was almost killed last night Kukai, she was lucky Ikuto was there, otherwise she wouldn't be with us today." spoke the pop sensation and sat down taking a sip of her coffee, her face held sadness though, Kukai's mouth dropped open, "Y..your kidding! H..how?!" "Her sperm donor, he's been abusing Amu for the past 3 years after her mother died, Ami's lucky enough not to get hurt but… she's witnessed what type of damage he can do."

Ami nodded and looked down to the ground, " Now.. I feel so stupid, I knew something was wrong with her when she came to school that time with a bruise across her cheek, but covered it up by bumping into a brick wall, I knew she was lying but when we couldn't get her to talk or cheer her up we figured it was because of Ikuto left." Trista came back out with breakfast, and the girls sat down eating, "Oi, Hoshina! Can.. I see Amu later today? I .. want to apologise to her, for not being her friend when she needed me the most."

Utau looked down at her breakfast, " I don't see why not, but if your doing it out of guilt by finding out why she pushed you guys away then don't bother coming. You know Amu, you know she doesn't like pity. What she needs is support of her friends and sister being there." Kukai nodded understanding what the blonde said.

With that, the girls left the café, heading back to the hospital while Kukai began his shift at the café, he knew not to tell the other guardians about this, he had to keep quiet until Amu gave the word about allowing to tell them. He just hoped that she would forgive him and become the little sister she once was to him. "Amu… I'm so sorry…" a single tear ran down his cheek.

Well that's chapter 7 an improvement from the last chapter I'll say! But what will happen now? What will the guardians do when they find out? Will Kukai and Utau get together? Will Ikuto and Amu finally keep up to their promise?

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	8. Chapter 8

Re-cap

_With that, the girls left the café, heading back to the hospital while Kukai began his shift at the café, he knew not to tell the other guardians about this, he had to keep quiet until Amu gave the word about allowing to tell them. He just hoped that she would forgive him and become the little sister she once was to him. "Amu… I'm so sorry…" a single tear ran down his cheek. _

Chapter 8

Once at the hospital the girls head off to Amu's room where they saw threw the window, Ikuto and Amu holding hands, with Ikuto's head gently resting against the girls stomach. Smiling Trista heads into the room quietly and leaves the food on the table before returning to the two girls.

"Lets leave them like that for a little while, I know your both worried about Amu but, it seems they both need their rest, for now is there anyone else that needs to know about Amu's condition?" Utau looked down, she had already known about needing to contact Rima, but after seeing Kukai this morning, she was wondering whether she should tell their old friends about this.

Seeing as this is the reason for Amu to push them away in the first place, although she never did get the full story on why Amu and Tadase stopped talking to each other. " there are two more people, that I can think of, Rima… and Amu's child hood friend Yua Sakura." Trista smiled and nodded, "I haven't seen Yua in a long time, I heard she's a big hit in the celeb world now."

Utau nodded "Yeah, that was all thanks to Amu a few years ago if you excuse me I need to go and contact them." she bowed and began walking out of the hospital taking out her mobile phone.

First she called Rima, who gave her a mouthful before hearing the popstars explination onto the reason on why she was calling so early in the morning. Utau knew that Rima didn't like early wake up calls on a weekend but this phone call was important and the girl needed to know about the condition that their best friend was currently in. Rima soon said she would be right over to the hospital.

The next person would be a lot harder, last time she spoke to Yua Sakura, Amu's childhood friend from kinder garden was when she saved the girl from being embarrassed on stage. Luckly Utau had the girls phone number saved into her contact list. After taking a deep breath she pressed the green call button.

" Hello? Yua Sakura speaking?" was the first thing the blonde got.

"Yua, hi its Utau… I.. I have some information you might want to know about Amu.." closing her eye's she took a deep breath. Rustling sounds could be heard on the other end of the phone.

" What about Sempai? Is she ok?" spoke the younger voice on the phone.

" Yua, could .. You come to the hospital? Amu's not really… I…" was all the words our pop star could muster.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO SEMPAI! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER! YOU BETTER GIVE ME AN EXPLINATION UTAU!" the line went dead and the girl stared at her phone. Giving off a 'What the hell look'

* 1 hour later *

Rima and Yua was stood outside the hospital in front of the blonde pop stair, " Utau, give us the full explination right now! Is Amu ok? Why are we at the hospital?" asked the orange haired girl. Utau sighed and sat down on the seat. " Rima? Remember when we thought Amu was hiding something from us?" the smaller blonde nodded, Rima might be small for her age, but she was quite smart.

" Her father's been abusing her, ever since her mother passed away.. Last night he took it one step too far.." Rima's eye's widened as Yua covered her mouth, this information was quite heavy for both of the girls to take in. " yeah, that's what I was like when I found out. But at the moment I have to remain strong for Ami, I'm surprised she's taking this as well as she is."

" What about the police? Have they been in contact with Amu yet?" asked Rima, Utau sighed, "They showed up 20 minutes ago, Trista, is trying to keep them out of the room while Amu is trying to get some rest but they are resisting saying they need to ask the questions and get the information while its still fresh in her mind."

* In the hospital*

"Please just come back later today ok? Hasn't she gone threw enough already?" spoke Trista, who was stood in front of Amu's door, Amu had woken up not too long ago due to the commotion, holding Ikuto's hand afraid. "I'm sorry Ma'am but we have to do this, we know this isn't the best of times but its our job." Trista gave a sigh, "Fine! But at least have someone in that room with her, let that young man stay in there!"

The two officers looked to each other and nodded, Trista sighed and opened the door "Amu sweetie," Amu just held up her hand " I know, lets just get this over with the faster the better." her other hand gave Ikuto's a slight squeeze which indicated she was scared and nervous, he just stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"Hello Miss. Hinamori we apologise about this we'll try and be quick for you" spoke the female officer, she went and sat down next to the bed taking out her note book, the male placed a tape recorder onto the table and got formalites over with.

" Miss. Hinamori can you please tell us when your father first became violent?" Amu looked down to her lap, trying to remember when she first noticed, " it… was a week after my mothers death, it hit us all hard, my father the worst. He began staying out of the house late, coming home drunk. It just started out as mild shouting but gradually grew to punching objects, walls, doors… one night, he came home it was a Saturday night. I'd just got off the phone with Ikuto" she looked to the boy and gave a sad smile.

" Ikuto had gone to france the same day my mother had died, he didn't know , he was searching for his biological father," she gave the boy an apologetic look, " and I couldn't tell him anything because I wanted him to be happy, my father shouted me downstairs so I told my younger sister to stay in my room. Which she did, so I went down and out of no where … he… he slapped me across the face. I asked why he would hit me but all he said was , that it was my fault, and I should be punished. He said I didn't have any .. Traits that made me look like his daughter."

She held a hand over her heart, but Ikuto held her hand trying to comfort her, " I know I don't really take after looking like any of my parents apart from my eye's, I've always been told I have my mothers golden eye's but I was born with natural pink hair, not every day you see in Japan. So.. As events began escalating the beatings got worse, I always hid my sister at either a friends house or in my closet. He never found her, but last night, he seemed determind to get her, Ikuto had finally come back after 3 years and saw the beating, my father had enough and finally pulled out a knife,"

Amu's breathing began getting a little heavy, closing her eye's picturing the events that happened. Until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, "its ok, take your time sweetie, don't rush, here drink some of this" the officer handed Amu a glass of water, which Amu took a small sip of.

" I remembered the blade being stabbed into my stomach, I still remember the cold steel inside me, but after that.. I don't remember at all I think, I passed out after that."

Ikuto looked to the officers, " I had witnessed the beating, Amu had locked me out onto the balcony after a small argument we had, I was confused as she was trying to push me away but I soon found out why, when I saw Mr. Hinamori pull out the knife, I knew I had to try and get to Amu as fast as possible, I saw him stab her, so I broke the balcony window, and I guess my anger got the better of me, I hit him 3 times, and quickly rushed over to Amu trying to stop her bleeding." the female officer held out her hand as she finished writing the events down.

"I see, so your sister wasn't at home last night? Where abouts was she stopping?" "She was stopping at my sisters place, Amu had asked her to look after Ami, as she was working part time at the local Starlight café," the officer looked from the young boy to Amu, which Amu nodded " I was frightened that if I kept Ami in that house any longer that I wouldn't be able to protect my little sister, she's the only family I have left. I couldn't lose her, I begged Ikuto, he said Utau would love to have Ami over and that's where she stayed, Ami was so happy about it. She loves Utau." the officer nodded and switched off the tape recorder, " that should be enough, if I could just have you both read over the statement and sign them. A court order will finally be able to be put into motion, and Mr. Hinamori will be placed behind bars, unfortunately, if you have no other living blood relatives then an orphanage will be the next best option."

After hearing that the door opened, " I will be damned if I let those two innocent girls going into an orphanage! I've known them since before Ami was born, I'll be adopting them and will be in my care from now on!" spoke Trista, Amu couldn't help but smile at the womans determination.

The officer nodded "Alright, we will send a social worker as soon as we can to talk over the business with you, and to sign the legal documents, Hinamori, Amu, I just want to say I'm sorry, no child should ever have to go threw abuse from their parents. it's a terrible crime and we will make sure he is locked up behind bars for what he's done. I'm sorry that we wasn't able to be any service to you up until now." spoke the female officer.

" it's ok, it was my fault for not speaking up when I had so many opportunities to thank you, for taking our case." the officer nodded and walked out of the room.

Trista smiled to the older Hinamori "Amu sweetie, I'm sorry but it seems like you've got a few more visitors and they are very persistent about leaving…" Amu raised an eye brow until 3 girls and 1 guy popped their head in. "Rima.. Yua… KUKAI?!" her golden orbs widened.

"Yo! Joker! Been a long time! I didn't know you was working at my Aunt's café?" Amu couldn't help but smile at his goofy grin, the boy never changed, she looked to the girls, " sorry Amu but I had to call them, Rima would have murdered me if I didn't, and as for Yua,.." Yua looked to Utau "I would have burned you to a crisp!" Ikuto suddenly got thrown out of the way as they all gave our favourite pinkette a group hug!

Ikuto felt sold out and sat in the little emo corner of the room eating his Takoyaki, although he couldn't help but have a smile on his face, seeing Amu was a lot happier. "so when are you getting busted out of this joint?" 'WHACK!' Kukai held his head and gave an evil glare to Utau, "Oi! This is a hospital where they are treating Amu's injuries! Not a prison!"

"Your just upset that you lost to me in that Ramen Eating contest!" he spoke, Amu blinked a few times and covered her mouth, her cheeks had gone a little red, Yua felt her forehead, "Amu are you ok?" suddenly everyone looked to her as she began laughing, holding her ribs in pain as she laughed to her hearts content. " I… I've missed this, sitting here, with my friends… laughing. Kukai.. Rima… Yua.. Utau.. Ikuto I'm so sorry everyone, I didn't mean to hurt you, by pushing you all away I just wanted to protect you all."

Utau took the girls hand gently " Amu, we are all friends because .. We love you not because we owe you or anything." Tears filled up in them big golden eye's of our pinkette, "Minna…. Thank you, I love you guys.." giving the girl a group hug. They enjoyed the rest of the day spent together.

Trista said she is going to let Ami stay with Utau for the weekend, in which Rima and Yua said they would be also crashing, Kukai wanted to but Trista dragged him out of the room saying that he was filling in for Amu at the café all weekend. Which caused everyone to laugh as the boy had fake tears running down his cheeks.

The nurse did say that Amu was allowed at least one visitor to stay overnight with her, which lead to Ikuto sitting beside her on the bed, holding her hand as her head was rested on his chest. " Amu… if your tired you should sleep…" he looked down to her, as she moved her head looking up and locking her golden orbs with his sapphire ones.

"Ikuto, thank you.. I owe you the biggest apology, those things I said to you.. I must have hurt you deeply." Ikuto placed a hand on the girls bruised cheek gently, " oh you did but you have plenty of time to make up for that my sweet little Amu," she was about to say a sarcastic pervert remark but he cut her off, " But I'm glad you are safe, with me, Amu…" she cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"Ikuto, stop, I want to stop running from this, both of us… I…" she was silenced, her eyes widened, as she felt his warmth on her lips, his gentle hand still holding her cheek, Ikuto was kissing her, Amu closed her eye's wrapping her arm around his neck fingers getting tangled in his hair. As they both finally got what they had been waiting for, for 3 years.

… … …

Well that's chapter 8 Well… since we all know that Ikuto isn't the best at saying out his feelings I think that kiss works to its own best level for them both! There is still more to come!

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	9. Chapter 9

Re-cap

"_Ikuto, stop, I want to stop running from this, both of us… I…" she was silenced, her eyes widened, as she felt his warmth on her lips, his gentle hand still holding her cheek, Ikuto was kissing her, Amu closed her eye's wrapping her arm around his neck fingers getting tangled in his hair. As they both finally got what they had been waiting for, for 3 years. _

… … …

Chapter 9

A week has passed since Amu's incident, a social worker had come over to the hospital as promised by the police, after a long conversation, Trista was able to get the legal documentation to fill in so she could adopt both girls into her care. All that was left was to get the bedrooms ready for the girls to come home and also to hear back to see when the Hinamori Trial was going a head with.

For the moment, Amu was still hospital bound which was no fun, although Trista was with her the woman had practically kicked Ikuto out of the room telling him to get his arse to school otherwise she wouldn't allow them to see each other for the next month. Yes! Trista had found out about the little kiss, in fact everyone found out about it since Ami had forgotten something and spilled it to everyone.

At first the young couple was embarrassed but they loved being in each others company.

As of now though, Ikuto, Utau, Rima, Yua and Kukai was all stood in the front court yard eating lunch, " So anyone know when Amu's going to be coming out of the hospital?" asked Kukai, ever since Amu forgave him for his actions of ditching them, since it was mainly her fault, Kukai had come back as a member of the gang. Utau leaned back against the tree she was sitting against, " from what I've heard, she's staying in for a few more nights just so the stitches in her stomach can be monitored for a little longer, the rehab she's going threw as well with her broken ankle seems to be going quite well. So I'm guessing in a few days."

Yua took a bite of her fried shrimp, before speaking, " even though things are looking up for her, she still has to go threw standing trial to place him behind bars doesn't she? She fully won't be free and at peace until after the trial" they all nodded, Ikuto had been quiet threw the whole conversation.

"Oi, Ikuto what's going threw your mind?" spoke Kukai, Ikuto gave him a side glance and closed his eye's, " even after words gotten out in school about the situation not one of them have approached us." his eye's darted across the field where at a small table sat 4 people, his eye's mainly focused on the blonde haired boy. " Mmm… I know Nagishiko was Amu's first best friend I would have thought she would be the first to come, but I have a feeling someone's holding her back, then there's her twin brother Nagihiko he was also close to Amu." spoke Rima, although she held a tint of jealousy, she had always wanted to be Amu's number 1 best friend, even though Amu said that she held both Utau and Rima in her heart.

"It's him I'm more concerned about, the Kiddy King." Ikuto spoke, just as he spoke that nick name, the group over the court yard stood up and began making their way to them. None moved, but their eye's hardened waiting for them to get closer.

As they got closer, Utau began to tense up, Kukai held her hand gently he felt the same way, after finding out the truth, he became loyal to Amu, doing everything in his power to make the girl happy. Amu was now his cousin, but she always will be a little sister to him. Once the group of 4 stopped in front of them, only 2 held concern in their eye's which was the twins.

" Kukai, why are you with these losers?" spoke the blonde kid, Utau wanted to react but Kukai pulled her back behind him, " that's not really any of your concern Tadase, if you want to call these hero's losers then feel free to go somewhere else unless you have some actual business with us" spoke Kukai, Tadase raised his eye brow, " Hero's? oh yeah I heard some fake rumor on campus, something to do with Hinamori tch, she was always an attention seeker."

This time Ikuto wanted to go all out, but the girls managed to hold him back, " look if you're here to insult someone who can't be here to defend themselves then piss off Tadagay, just because she dumped you" they all turned their attention to Nagishiko, which surprised them all, she held her head down holding her brothers hand, " I … I can't stand this anymore! You forced me to stop being friends with her because you threatened to hurt her! But she's hurt anyway!"

Everyone in the group widened, Utau looked to Kukai "I..is that true?" Kukai nodded, " it's the reason why I came back to Amu I couldn't tell you all, I just had to keep my eye out for Tadase and protect Amu this way, she's been threw enough don't you think?" Utau stood up and walked in front of the purple haired twins, she held her hand out, "we will all protect Amu's heart ok? She's been feeling very lonely without you by her side Nagishiko, and you too Nagihiko,"

They was about to take her hand when Nagihiko pushed Utau out of the way taking a punch in the face from Tadase, he fell back to the ground, his twin sister covered her mouth. "That's enough!" Ikuto finally stood up and went in front of everyone he looked to Yaya, nodding his head to the side, she slipped out from behind Tadase and behind Kukai, " you think you can go around trying to hit girls? I can show you what happens when you try and hit one, especially if one of them is my sister Kiddy King,"

* 1 hour later*

Ikuto and Tadase exited the principles office, Ikuto had a bruise on his cheek and cut on the bridge of his nose, while Tadase had a black eye, bust lip and a few other bruises, he looked up seeing his sister right there, " Ikuto, so?"

" they caught Tadase on camera trying to attack you, so they let me off with a months detention," he spoke, the blonde pop star gave a small smile, " good, Amu would be upset if she found out you got suspended for fighting. Come we still have at least 2 more classes before heading off to pick Ami up to go to the hospital."

As they headed off to class, three students had exited the school grounds, heading towards the local hospital.

* At the hospital *

Amu was laying on her side looking out of the window, she had just gotten back from Rehab, Trista was grabbing some drinks from the café. She was clutching her ribs painfully, she had pushed herself a little too far in trying to get out of the hospital faster.

Gritting her teeth she was surprised that her stitches hadn't re-opened, lost in thought of the pain, she didn't realise the door open and close, until someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Jumping for her life, she laid back giving out a groan in pain, before eyeing her attacker, once her eye's came into focus they came into contact with a pair of orange orbs "Shiko?" the person couldn't help but smile sadly, " hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you,"

Amu waved her hand a little bit as she sat up "Don't be silly, I was just a little tired from Rehab, how come your … here?" Nagishiko looked down to the ground, "t…theres not just me, Hiko is here with me and also Yaya.." Amu looked threw the window where her two old friends waved, giving a gentle smile she waved them in.

"Amu, were here to apologise.." this caused amu to cut Shiko off (I'm just going to call them by the nicknames I gave them to tear the twins apart.) and look out of the window, " you don't think I already know why you cut your connection as friends me? It was because of him, wasn't it? Tadase?" the three of them remained silent, "I overheard a conversation in school one day about it, I was going to get a book out of my locker when I saw him pin you up to the wall Shiko, he threatened you that if you kept being my friend he would hurt me, I would have helped you but…"

She looked down to her sheets, " he threatened me with the same thing, if he couldn't have me then none of you could, he said if I was to stay away from you all then he wouldn't hurt you. Even when Rima and Utau ignored his warnings, he knew Shiko was my closest friend and used you as his trump card. I couldn't bare to see you or any of you hurt so I kept my distance."

The twins sat on each side of the bed with Yaya down at Amu's feet, " we felt the same way Amu, and we are so sorry, you've been threw so much and we didn't help you threw anything, we are the cowards," Hiko spoke placing his head down, but Amu sighed and plced a hand on his head, " apology accepted if you accept mine?"

They all nodded and gave a group hug, even though Yaya couldn't hold back anymore and hugged Amu a little harder, which she earned a small slap around the head from Nagishiko, " you know Amu's injured, her body can't handle your bear hugs at the moment, in any case, I've heard a rumour about you and Ikuto Amu…" the grin on Nagishiko's face grew, as Amu blushed.

Outside the room Trista smiled, Amu has finally been reunited with all her friends, but there was still one thing that remained, Telling Amu the date for the trial. Looking to her phone reading the text message:-

' _Trista, _

_Trial will be held at Seiya crown court_

_Next Monday _

_Time 10.30am _

_Warning be ready, I've heard Mr. Hinimori has hired one of the best defenece lawyers, protect that girls heart. _

_From Yukari'_

Well that's chapter 9 Amu's finally back friends with EVERYONE! Apart from Tadagay? Hmm should I have him burned to a stake? So Yukari, Utau's manager is helping with the case? How will it go?

An will Amu finally get out of the hospital!

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	10. Chapter 10

Before I start this chapter I would like to give out an A/N first I do know that the twins are the same person in the anime, I just thought I'd make them twins and second, I apologise for getting the names wrong! Anyway thank you time for the chapter!

Re-cap

' _Trista, _

_Trial will be held at Seiya crown court_

_Next Monday _

_Time 10.30am _

_Warning be ready, I've heard Mr. Hinimori has hired one of the best defenece lawyers, protect that girls heart. _

_From Yukari'_

Chapter 10

A few more days past and Amu's friendship with everyone has all been restored apart from one, Amu didn't feel bad or depressed for not being able to get back friends with that one person, after she saw and heard about what Tadase did at the school. Even though she did feel some pity in her heart about the blonde boy.

Today she was finally being released from the hospital, and would be going to live with her new foster mother Trista above the café on where she worked. She was still limited to walking on crutches, but her wrist has been changed from a cast to a hand brace.

Walking into the room, Trista looked to Amu who was changed into a pair of lose jeans and a short sleeve hoodie, which had a blue cat on the front that was chasing after a strawberry. Utau was sat behind her placing the girls hair up into a half up and half down style. " You almost ready to go sweetie?" Amu gave a small smile and nodded "yeah…" that answer got Trista a little worried she walked forward and knelt down in front of the bed.

" is everything ok Amu?" Amu looked down to the ground and opened her hand, inside was her favourite choker Ikuto had given her, the bell was snapped off and broken and the clips at the back of it was snapped off, " it got destroyed the night my father tried to kill me. I haven't had the heart to tell Ikuto.." Trista took the item out of the girls hand, " Hmm… I'll see if I can try and fix it for you ok?" Amu nodded as Utau went and handed Amu her crutches.

"Lets get the hell out of here ok? I'm sure you would like some decent food instead of this rubbery hospital junk right?" that put some light back into the young girls eye's, "Yeah, I agree, I tasted some the other day but the hospital refused to let me bring in Amu's dinners."

They helped Amu out of the hospital and into the car, Utau sat in the back since the front seat gave more leg room for Amu to stretch her broken leg out. When the sun shone brightly in the sky it placed a bigger smile on the pinkette's face.

* At the café*

"NO! its meant to go over there!" shouted a small blonde girl, everyone sweat dropped, "Rima, this is the 6th time you said that something isn't right, maybe you should calm down a little bit" spoke the purple haired boy, " I can't calm down Nagi! Amu will be here any minute!" Nagi's twin sister walked out of the kitchen with the last bit of food and placed them on the table.

" Rima, Nagi's right, we all know on how you feel on wanting to make Amu happy once she comes home, she'll be happy just to know we are all here helping her out now. She wouldn't want to come home finding out you've overworked yourself" spoke Nadeshiko taking off her apron and hung it up on one of the clothe pegs.

Kukai walked into the café with Ikuto "Wow, you guys really have out done yourselves," they turned to him and smiled, " thanks, where's Yua?" spoke Nadeshiko. Ikuto looked behind him where Yua walked in with Ami " we went out for Amu's favourite ice cream, since its so hot today almost everywhere was sold out!" spoke Yua who walked into the kitchen and placed the Ice cream into the freezer.

"So that makes everyone accounted for apart from Utau which is with Amu and same with Trista" suddenly a car was heard pulling up in the driveway, " There here!" shouted Yaya, who went and hid behind the counter, soon enough everyone was hidden and the lights was off.

Amu raised an eye brow as she walkd into the café, "that's strange? Didn't you say Kukai was meant to be here?" Trista walked in behind then and looked around, " I did, if he's dropping his jobs just to play soccer I will make him clean every spoon we have in this place." Kukai was trying to keep quiet from arguing with his aunt to stop from spoiling the surprise.

Utau walked over to the lights and flicked them on, all their eye's widened, just as everyone jumped out "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" Amu placed a hand to her mouth, "Minna, wow.. " they all walked up to her, " welcome home Amu, sorry we know you don't like surprise parties but, we wanted to at least do something" spoke Nadeshiko. Which made Amu shake her head and pull the girl into a hug.

"Thank you, I'm very grateful for this, huh… is that Kukai trying to eat the cake?" A purple Aura began surrounding Nadeshiko, Rima and Utau who then walked up behind Kukai who was indeed trying to reach for the 2 layer cake. They grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him over to the naughty corner.

" Stay there until we say so!" Spoke all three of them at once. Amu couldn't help but laugh, as her sister was next to hug her. Once everyone was finally settled down and began having a good time, eating, drinking, enjoying themselves.

Ikuto was sat next to Amu holding her hand, " How are you feeling Strawberry?" Amu gave a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder, " happy, the happiest I've been in a long time. An its all thanks to you Ikuto.." he gave a smile and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Your welcome Strawberry." she was about to lean in to give him a kiss when everyone looked to them.

"We are happy your both finally together but… not when we are around ok?" spoke Utau who stuck out her tongue. Amu grinned, " then why are you so close to Kukai?" this caused the blonde pop star and soccer star to blush. "We are not close!" both of them shouted.

Laughing the night finished up with a bang, Everyone helped clean up while Ikuto helped Amu up to her bedroom, she was amazed on how it looked, black walls with pink stars all around, her sheets, carpet and curtins all matched. On her bed was a few of her teddies, especially the one her mother made her when she was a child.

After going and sitting on the bed, Ikuto sat next to her, " are you really going to school tomorrow?" looking down to her, she took a deep breath and nodded, " yeah, I had an excuse while being in the hospital but I'm not going to miss any more I can't avoid the people that know about my situation, an I don't want sympathy of them."

Ikuto nodded understanding, " Alright, I'll be here in the morning to pick you up for school then ok?" Amu looked to him "You don-" he took her hand and laiced his fingers with her small ones. " you're my girlfriend now remember, of course I want to. Rest up ok? I'm pretty sure Yuu Nikaidou will try and embarrass you in school tomorrow. You'll need your energy" Amu laughed and nodded "that's true, he always did make It his mission to annoy the hell out of me."

" Not only that, but… I'm going to have to try and have at least one or two good rests… the trial is in 4 days." this caused the midnight haired boy to wrap an arm around the pinkettes shoulder and hold her close, " I'll be with you right there, threw the whole case, I won't let him hurt you and we will make sure he is placed in that rotten cell where he belongs." With that they parted ways.

* The next day*

Amu was dressed in her baggy skater jeans with a pink studded belt hanging off slanted, apink and black checkered shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a star choker around her neck. Her side shoulder bag that contained all her school work she had caught up on while being in the hospital. Carefully going downstairs she saw Ami at the table already eating breakfast, seeing she still had at least 15 minutes before setting off for school Amu sat down at the table.

Trista came out from the kitchen and smiled, " coffee?" Amu gave a nod as she placed her hair up in a high pony tail, leaving her bangs to swoop over her right eye, " how you feeling this morning onee-chan?" this caused the girl to give out a sigh as Trista handed the pinkette her coffee.

" A little nervous, considering the circumstances, an with me still being on crutches" Ami just smiled at her sisters reaction, " it will be ok! You have everyone there for you!" Amu smiled at her little sister and took a piece of toast, taking a bite. "Thanks kiddo, I kind of have this feeling that I wont see much of Ikuto though"

A small blush crawled onto her face, even though there was a little sadness in her eye's, " don't be silly, even if you don't see him because of classes I'm sure he would go out of his way to see you at lunch. He was always with you at the hospital and even at the little welcome home party last night. He's a sweet young man. I know its going to be a little hard sweetie but trust him ok?" spoke Trista as she sat down with the girls eating breakfast. Amu nodded and looked to Trista. "thank you, I'll keep that in mind. He's just… the most popular boy in school, but I have always trusted him. I trusted him to come back after he went to France, and he did."

A voice spoke behind her, " of course I did, I couldn't leave my little strawberry all alone for much longer." Amu jumped spitting out her coffee, "IKUTO! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that! How did I not hear you come in I have no idea!" the girls just laughed at the scene. " because you always space out a lot," He closed in and whispered into her ear, " maybe I could take advantage of that later" Amu's face went darker than her hair. "Ikuto you….you pervert!"

He couldn't help but smirk wrapping his arms around her neck, "I'm glad… my old strawberry is back! Anyway are you ready to go to school?" she nodded and finished up her coffee, she stood about to take her bag but ikuto already stole it and placed it onto his shoulder. " Can't have the lady carry the heavy stuff can we?" Amu just gave him her ice cold glare before hopping outside on her crutches. Trista looked to him, " look after her today ok? Its going to be tough on her." the boy nodded and followed after Amu.

*15 minutes later*

Amu was stood outside the gates to Seiyo high, already she could feel the stares from other students, and whispers about her coming back to school. An also the fact that a lot of girls was giving her the worst glares cause Ikuto was by her side, carrying her bag.

She wanted to return back to the café, back to the safety of her bedroom, but no way in hell would Ikuto let her go back home now.

" Are you ok Amu?" he looked to the girl that stood almost as tall as him now, over the past 3 years she had shot up a lot taller than he expected, Amu looked up to him and nodded "yeah, just feels weird being back, lets go I wanna get to class before everyone gets there so I can give Nikaidou-sensei the work I've done." Ikuto nodded and began walking her to the classroom.

Upon opening the door Amu was straight away bombed with hugs from Rima and Utau! "Amu! You came!" Amu blinked a little before closing her eye's, " guys… kinda over doing it don't you think?" she managed to get out of their grasps, but smiled to them, " told ya I'd be coming in today," they nodded as the pop star winked to Amu, " that outfit totally suits you, laid back cool personality, with a hard rock effect! Nice! Just…" she leaned in, " having the shirt unbuttoned almost just below your bra kinda gives a invitation to my brother don't you think?"

Amu blinked and looked down, she then looked to Ikuto who was looking away and blushed, "Utau… only you could think like that, Ikuto thank you for walking me here, can I have my bag back now?"

Ikuto looked to her and smirked, " no I think I'll keep it, it smells just like strawberries!" Amu's eye's went into a cold star, "Ikuto… give…me…my…bag!" he leaned his face closer to hers, " I want a reward then for carrying it, a kiss" she blinked and blushed, he stood up and turned around "I'm hurt, but the bag will be my reward then"

Amu stopped him and gave him a kiss on the lips, everyone in the classroom stopped what they was doing and watched the two, some of the girls mouths hung open, once breaking apart he handed her the bag, " now was that so hard?" Amu's face was heated up as she felt stares on her. " No but… thank you, for helping me" with that they parted, Amu in her seat and Ikuto went and met up with Kukai for his class.

Utau sat down next to Amu, " So… you guys really are official! He taking you out on a date yet?" Amu sighed and leaned against the wall looking down to her broken leg, "not yet, I told him I want to wait until after the trial before I can fully accept any type of freedom, I still feel chained to that mad man." the small blonde leaned onto Amu's desk, " I understand, I'm sure Ikuto does too, but for now," she turned around seeing the girls in the class giving death glares at Amu, " I think we need to calm these girls down some how."

Giving one last sigh, Amu leaned forward on her desk, giving a slight hiss from her ribs, " this is going to be one looooong day" just as she said that Nikaidou walked into the classroom. "Good morning class, oh Himamori-san! Welcome back!" a vein popped out of Amu;'s forehead, "its HiNamori! Not HiMamori!" yes, today was going to be a very long day!

Well that's chapter 10 Amu's out of the hospital and back in school! How will her day go? Whats going to happen with all these jealous girls!

Keep a look out for the next chapter!

Thank you for reading!

Stay tuned for more!

Curedream90! Over and out!


End file.
